<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Last We Met by Hypertails7773</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068543">When Last We Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/pseuds/Hypertails7773'>Hypertails7773</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashe Week (Fire Emblem), Ashe Week (Fire Emblem): Day 2, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, M/M, No beta we die like a true knight, Rating May Change, The support we should have gotten, wait does flirting count as shipping, yes it does because Yuri had to be like that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/pseuds/Hypertails7773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe has been adjusting to his life at the monastery, but the ever watchful gaze of his professor and her cunning intellect makes it difficult for him to keep his past a secret. It becomes harder yet still when a blast from the past in the form of one Yuri Leclerc enters the picture and makes Ashe happy but more frightened yet he might be exposed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Last We Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is no spoilers in this chapter so it's ok to read this one! There will be more chapters coming soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor. Thank you so much for inviting me!" Ashe says. </p><p>“Of course, Ashe. Thank you for accepting my invitation for tea." Byleth pours a cup of Angelica tea for Ashe, knowing it was his favorite and offering him the cup before pouring herself one as well. She had invited him here for a reason, one that bit away at the back of her mind with curiosity. </p><p>"Ashe, I would like to know something. You excel at picking locks, you've made use of your talent several times over already and assisted us on missions. However, I don't know why you would know such a skill. I'm curious if you would be open tell me about it?'' </p><p>Ashe is taken aback by this question. He knows he can trust the professor, but he isn't sure if she could keep it between them. "Well.... I. '' He looked down at the cup of tea placed on the table still piping hot as it was just poured. It looks and smells to be his favorite. He took a deep breath, "Professor, as much as I would talk about myself I just... It's just..." He sighs, struggling to put the words together. </p><p>How can he tell her that he used to be a thief himself, stealing whatever he could just for himself and his siblings to eat? How can he tell her he used to be associated with someone who stole alongside him and taught him everything he knows? Ashe looks up at her. "No! No! It's not that! It's just...I'm sorry professor. I'll tell you one day, but I'm just...not ready yet..." He reaches for his cup of tea and blows on it as it was a bit hot and takes a sip. As he thought it was his favorite tea. </p><p>"That’s alright, you can tell me one day then. For now, I hope you enjoy the tea I prepared for you." A sigh slips past her lips, though she passes it off as blowing on her own tea. </p><p>Was there something wrong with Ashe's past that he didn't want to share with her? She wonders to herself, as they enjoy their tea. Maybe there is someone out there who knows of his history. Someone Ashe can trust. Little did Byleth know, in just a couple months time, she would see someone Ashe would trust quite easily. Someone from his past that no one knew about. </p><p>It was a very chance meeting, one that wouldn't have occurred under normal circumstances, but since His Highness and the other house leaders spotted that rogue, they'd been down here the last couple of days trying to help out in abyss with all of the strange new people they have met. Balthus, Constance, Hapi and...Yuri. Him. It's been so long since he has last seen Yuri. Last he saw him was when he was on the streets, after he was adopted by Lonato, he suddenly went missing. I can't believe it's really him. </p><p>They'd both grown quite a bit since they'd last seen each other, yet he still had the same boyish face as when Yuri last saw him. With those eyes boring into Yuri, it was impossible to not speak up at some point. "You trying to memorize everything so you can think of me later?" He flirted.</p><p>"Ah!" Shoot! How long has he been staring?! Ashe turns his head away turning a bit pink in his cheeks from embarrassment. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to stare! How rude of me." His words were met with a scoff and shake of Yuri's head. </p><p>"You didn't mean to, and yet you did. Cute, but you must've had a reason for staring. Go on, out with it. Was it my stunning good looks? Or perhaps you're thinking of… back then?" </p><p>Ashe's face turns a bit darker at the question. He rubs the back of his neck still not facing Yuri. "Well.... it's been so long since I last saw you. Is this where you've been all this time?" </p><p>Looking around the Abyss, his purple haired companion shook his head and chuckled. "No. Not the whole time. Just after I got expelled from the monastery, and what about you? Still been with Lonato this whole time? I’m surprised you're not still at his place." Ashe turns to look at Yuri and chuckles himself. </p><p>"Funny you say that. I actually got adopted by Leonato himself." Yuri's eyes are wide in a heartbeat, an almost outlandish look on his face as he balls his fist in annoyance. </p><p>"Oh. I see. What happened, sparrow? Did he decide a street rat wasn't worthy of being his son? If so, I'll kill him." The last part was more so mumbled to himself, but it was still plenty loud enough for Ashe to hear. Ashe turns to look at Yuri in shock. </p><p>"What?! No! No! Not at all! I came to the monastery so I can be a knight." To say hearing that was a shock would be an understatement. That certainly gets a choke out of Yuri, who looked over to the other male with a surprised expression for a moment before regaining his composure. </p><p>"A-a knight you say? You?" His hand comes to his forehead before he chuckles and shakes his head. "You always did have a thing for those knight books." </p><p>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ashe looks at him with a little pout. "I aspire to be a great knight one day just like Leonato." Yuri starts to laugh now. "What's so funny?!" Ashe turns a bit red from anger and embarrassment. Yuri calms his laughter but not without a few chuckles that slip out. </p><p>"Hehe! Sorry it's just that...you're so adorable when you look that way! You haven't changed at all, sparrow." </p><p>"You say I haven't changed, but you haven't either! You're still the same kind boy you were back then. Well, you're more of a man now though, aren't you?" The shorter of the pair looks up, a gentle fondness in his eyes as he sighs. "I missed you, Yuri. I'm glad we could meet again." </p><p>"I feel the same way, Ashe." Byleth blinks as she sees this exchange, humming quietly to herself and turning towards the blacksmith. She would let herself think about just what she witnessed here as they got their weapons repaired and upgraded. She would need time to reflect on the possibility that Ashe might be close with this Yuri person they've encountered. Is he someone who knows about Ashe's past? Byleth turns around and sees that Yuri is gone. Now's her chance. She walks toward Ashe. </p><p>“Ashe can I talk to you for a moment?" Ashe was sad Yuri had to leave, but he had to attend to his work, leaving the archer to his thoughts of the other man. At least, until Byleth approached him from behind and called out to him. </p><p>"Oh! Professor. How can I help you?" </p><p>"You were having quite a conversation with Yuri earlier," Byleth inquired as Ashe rubs the back of his head. </p><p>"Oh. Did you hear any of it?" Byleth shakes her head. While she did take notice of it, Byleth hadn't been able to pick up on anything, just seen their movements. Ashe seemed… Happy... "While I didn't hear any of it, you seemed rather happy to be talking with him. Do you know that boy, Ashe?" </p><p>"W-well...not really...no," He looks to the side unable to look her in the eye. He hates lying but he can't tell her about it… Not yet. Though, he tells her that, his tone of voice leaves her squinting at him with slight suspicion before she sighs and shakes her head. </p><p>"Alright. I believe you. Though it's a shame, you two looked a lot like old friends." It's her final words before she's slowly walking away from him. Ashe feels awful for saying that, but he felt that he truly didn't have a choice. Would anyone look at him the same way again if they knew the truth? He clenches his fists and watches the Professor walk away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Also big shoutout to Iris! Without them this fic wouldn't exist. So thank you Iris!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>